OC Pokemon School
by Manorslave2
Summary: Accepting Female OCs Only! Male Entrys are closed till Further notice.
1. Entry Form

NEW STORY:  
OC FORM (CLOSED)

READ BELOW!

READ!

Due to many Male OCs, the entrys for Males will be stopped, Females still open. Story will be written A.S.A.P.

Im going to write a story and I'm going to include OC's, please send them in A.S.A.P. When theres enough that's enough. OC's can be sent in either through PM or Review.

Here is the form needed to be completed:

Name:

Nickname:

Age: (15-25)

Sex:

Hometown:

Height:

Weigh:

Pokemon: (max 2, Min 1) NO LEGENDARYS: Excluding:

Shaymin(max 1)

Regis (excluding Gigas)(max 1)

First entry's = First serve, after that a message with Failed will be sent saying to replace your Pokemon with new ones (that is if you get in)

Houses: (this is a pokemon school story)

Trainer

Breeder

Researcher

(other)

Hair:

Eyes:

BIO:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

And any other stuff you want to add.

There's is a maximum entries so be quick.

Hope to ger OCs soon

Story will start as soon as I get max 5 OCs (other will be added during story)

ALSO: First entry will get a Legendary that is not listed! (maybe).

Included in story:

Rivaly

Romance

Battling

(other)


	2. Its time to go!

POKEMON School

Your OC's in a awesome story

Rated M for: Violence, language, sexual references and sex scenes.

Chapter 1: Its time to go

Aboard the boat

The sun was shining, the water was clear blue. 100 Trainers were on a huge cruise ship to Pokemon High, the biggest and best school in any region. On the front of the boat 11 Students were chatting about the journey.

"oh my god, oh my god, I cant believe it, can you believe it, I'm actually here, on this boat, OMG I'm so excited! Somebody pinch me" A small girl named Bailey said, dancing around the boats front like a kid on Christmas day. Suddenly her Lucario walked up to her and pinched her. "I was being sarcastic, OMG, OMG, I cannot believe I'm, here. Hi I'm Bailey what are your names" She said looking at the other 10 students.

"my names is Jake" Said a boy playing with his Pokemon.

"names Skyra" Said a Girl with her Lucario

"Omg You have a Lucario, me two, about you others, who are your names" Bailey said

"Names Shane" Says another

"Mark"

"Maikel"

"Zak"

"Danno"

"William"

"and I'm Corey" Said the second last person, next to him, a Boy, about 15 was standing there, staring out to see, seeming to ignore the convo that was happening. Corey tried to budge him to answer but he ignored it. Bailey who wasn't going to give up ran up to him and pushed her face in front of his, blocking his view.

"hi, my names Bailey, what is yours" She said, trying hopelessly to get his attention.

"Names Josh, I don't talk much" He said, putting his hand out to Bailey, she took it and they shoke hands.

"well I don't know about you guys but im super excited for this Adventure" Bailey said as the boat was arriving to the School.


	3. Rules and tests

POKEMON School

Your OC's in a awesome story

Rated M for: Violence, language, sexual references and sex scenes.

Chapter 2: Rules and tests

"welcome students to Pokemon High, my name is Mr Simon and I'm the principle at this school. We have rules here and ill read them out

1: Obey instructions by all teachers

2: Keep it in your pants or in rooms, no romancing in Class

3: No pokegears, Pokewatch things or any other gadget to be used in class

4: Only 1 Pokemon is allowed out with you at anytime unless in your dorm rooms or when the teacher says its allowed. If you want to take your Pokemon for a walk, use the park out the front.

5: Any bulling of any sort is not tolerated and you will be sent home

6: Pokemon must not attack students or staff, if this happens your Pokemon will be quarantined for 70 days and you will be sent home and legal action may happen.

7: Have fun

Any questions" Mr Simon said, a tall man with Dark hair and was wearing a black suit.

"yes, what if your Pokemon is two big to roam around" The mysterious Josh said.

"well if that's the case either use another during school times or find a solution" Mr Simon said "ok now if you'll follow me ill lead you to the battle area to be tested".

Courtyard

"here is a small battle arena, I will randomly select 2 students to battle to test their skill, wither or not you're here to be a trainer or breeder" Mr Simon said "first up Jake and Mark" he yelled as the 2 students walked up to the arena. "begin" He yelled and a loud sound was played.

"Go Umbreon" yelled Jake as a red flash was seen and the Pokemon appeared out of the small ball.

"ok come on Zangoose" Mark yelled as he did the same action. "use Close combat". The Zangoose raced up to Umbreon. "Hit him with Shadow ball Umbreon" Yelled Jake as a huge dark ball was made and hit Zangoose on the full. "ok end match" Mr Simon said.

"wait what" both Mark and Jake said. "this is only practise, ok next up is Josh and Bart" he yelled and a huge boy, as big as a car walked up to the stand, Josh walked up as well and they got in positions. "you freak is going down, go Charizard and Gloom" Bart yelled as the two Pokemon appeared.

"hey stop right now mister" Said Mr Simon. "Gloom use stun spore, the will stop you fucks getting in between me and my revenge" Bart yelled as the gloom spread a powder that froze everybody still. "your all mine, Charizard use blast burn" Bart yelled as the Pokemon attack Josh, causing his clothes to burn. "you really think you can beat me punk, you just a dumb fuck who's about two pay, Go Girantina" Said josh struggling with his burns. "use Shadow Force". The Giant Pokemon disappeared and reappeared and knocked Barts Pokemon away like they were toys. "no, no, fuck you bitch, I will get my revenge!" Bart yelled as the he ran off. Josh returned his Pokemon and collapsed.

2 hours later

Josh was sent to sickbay for healing, while the rest of the students were sent to their dorms to rest.

"did you see that" "that Pokemon was huge" "I don't freaking believe it" "where did he get that from" The kids were mumbling. Due to the incident the rest of the trials were going to be done tomorrow. Bart was sent home and sentenced to 1 year Jail. Many kids were in sickbay still being revived by Stun spore but most were ok by now. "that Josh kid is freaking weird, don't you think guys" Said Danno to the rest of the Students he meet on the cruise.

"I don't know, he seems weird but I don't think he gets out much, but that Pokemon, I thought it was a myth, legend" Said Shane who had no talked up until now besides he's name. "Hey lets ask Mr Simon about it" Said Bailey. "No his still in sickbay, he got the most of stun spore, poor guy, the Bart was an ass" Said Danno. "hey lets check the school computers, surely they have info in their Online dex" Said Skyra Pointing to nearby computers. "ok sure, come on gang lets go" bailey said as the raced to a computer.

"lets see now, Girantina….Oh here it is, lets play the file" Bailey said browsing the Online dex.

"Girantina, the Darkness Pokemon, Known to be from another Dimension. This Pokemon has a dark and gloomy personality and is rarely seen. Two years ago the New owner of Siph co captured the beast for his son, Josh. But still testing is needed for more info" said the girl dex voice. "well that explains a lot" Said Corey.

**Hope your enjoying it, OC's will have strong parts at one time and others at other times. Review please. Oh and Josh is a NON sent OC so don't complain, he is not really a big part of this story. Some OCs characters personalities may have changed, send a PM if so, Also there is PokemonxHuman and NO POWERS OR ANYOTHER ABILITY will be used. The mostly applied to the character Jake. Need more Female OCs, oh and any more OCs submitted after this (male) will be backgrounds, sorry. But eventually will be included. Oh and 1 last thing, REVIEW!**


	4. Flying tests

POKEMON School

Your OC's in a awesome story

Rated M for: Violence, language, sexual references and sex scenes.

Chapter 3: Flying tests

"ok students, today I'm going to teach you how to fly on your Pokemon" Said Mrs Flower. "but miss we all know how to fly our Pokemon, were almost 20, we should know" Said Danno. "yes but I'm going to teach you how to fly professionally, fast and with perfection, so everyone with a Pokemon that can fly let them out, others must Tag along on the ride" Mrs Flower said and 50% of people reached into their pockets.

After everyone was paired the only two left were Skyra and Maikel. "Skyra, it says here that you own a Charizard, why don't you have it with you" The teacher said looking at her role. "My Charizard lost a fight last night during the party and its at the Pokemon Healing room" Skyra said. Suddenly a huge roar was heard and the legendary Girantina, a huge Pokemon with huge wings and huge body, coloured in gold and black landed next to the last students with a note in its mouth. The teacher approached the Pokemon and read the note out loud.

Dear Mrs Flower,

Skyra Charizard is in not state to fly ATM and must heal.

A friend of hers says that she can lend his Pokemon for this flying session as he is in Sickbay and cannot attend.

Nurse Joy

"mmm seems your lucky this time, ok hop on the Pokemon and lets begin, both of you" She said and both Skyra and Maikel hopped on the giant Pokemon's back and within seconds they were in the air.

Down below Mrs Flower was hopping on her Pokemon and she joined the class in the air.

"ok students, in your bag there is a Video camera, I want you to travel around and record the most footage as you can, the partners with the most footage wins, the faster you go, the more footage you capture. Ok ready, set GO!" She yelled and instantly everyone left the scene.

Baileys POV

"OMG this is so exciting, im so going to win, my Charizard is fast as wind" I muttered to myself. I pull out the camera and read the note on it.

Dear Student,

Please return to class by 8:30 PM or you lose and will get detention

Mrs flower

I thought wow, I've got hours to capture. "come on Charizard" I yell and it picks up speed.

Jakes POV

Why me I thought. I'm on Baileys Charizard's back, going speeds that is dangerous, I wish I had a flying Pokemon now. Oh cool was that the Goldenrod radio tower.

Skyra's POV

This is amazing, the air, the wind rushing between my Ears, its wonderful, but this Pokemon I sent very fast. "come on, Faster, we wont to see something new and exciting" I yelled in its Ear….Bad idea. Suddenly a black hole appears in front of us and we enter to this black world. I record it just in case, but I'm scared so I call Josh to see what's happening.

15 minutes after

"oh ok thanks Josh, hope you get well soon" I say and hang up, the Distortion World…Awesome, this is so going to make me win.

Normal View (nobody's POV)

After 5 hours of riding the class got back, exhausted. "ok class, hand in your cameras and head to your rooms till tea" Mrs Flower said. Skyra gets off Girantina and he fly's off into the Darkness.

**Ok so sorta short chapter. Oh and for Pokemon fans I know I spelt Giratina wrong, but please ignore it, its just easier to write Girantina for me **** Please review and Still waiting for Girl OC's. Next chapter hopefully longer!**

**Report any mistakes via PM and they will be fixed, unless it's a name or something.**


End file.
